


Let's stop running from love

by Madiii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, peggy just died in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiii/pseuds/Madiii
Summary: Bucky knows he and Steve were never together offically but it still hurts to see Steves instagram post with a blonde girl after Steve ghosted him.What he doesn't know, that girl is just Steve best friend, Sharon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Let's stop running from love

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfic in a while but i got inspired so take this.
> 
> also theres's gonna be a second part soon with steve's side, so stay tuned.

Bucky really thought that he and Steve were going steady and that they could actually be together sometime, he just had to get the courage to ask Steve to be his boyfriend. 

But before that could happen Steve had just ghosted him. Just straight up ghosted him. Bucky tried not to lose him completely but Steve never showed any reaction to any of his messages or calls.

So after a while Bucky stopped trying to seek out contact with Steve and just resorted to stalking him on Instagram.

That’s when he sees it. Steves new post.

It’s of Steve with a blonde girl, Bucky doesn’t know her. The caption is just a heart, nothing else.

He comes pretty fast to the conclusion that that girl must be the reason Steve started to ghost him. Steve must have not known how to tell him that he’d rather be with that girl.

If Bucky was being honest with himself he kind of understood, the girl was pretty and probably better for Steve than he could ever be. 

He knew it from the beginning, he could never be nearly enough for Steve, Steve was basically perfect, where he was not. He had to many problems to ever be good enough.

Bucky didn’t expect this revelation to hurt as much as it does. But what does he know, he has never really been in love he never got his heart broken.

The worst thing next to the heartbreak is that he really wanted to love Steve, he already kind of did, even after such a short amount of time.

But in that amount of time Steve really brought out the best in him and made him actually feel kinda good about himself.

Over the next few days Bucky tries to deal with his heartbreak by not leaving his bed and just wallowing in his self pity. 

Turns out that that actually doesn’t work, mainly because one of his pillows still smells like Steve from the time he stayed over. So one night he tries to call Steve in a last attempt to get some kind of explanation so he could move on.

But Steve is still not answering his calls, so Bucky decides to leave a voicemail.

“Hey, I-, uh, I don’t even know if you’re ever gonna listen to this or even care about what I have to say but I just wanted to tell you that I miss you, even if we were never really together. I really thought we could be though. I really did, and I thought you did to, but apparently that was just my imagination.

I don’t even know why I’m leaving you this voicemail. But I saw your Instagram post from the other day? You know, the one with the blonde girl? She’s pretty. You look nice together, I’m happy for you. Even if I kind of wish that was me.

I also wish you would have just told me about her instead of you know, ghosting me. I would have understood, I promise. I mean I get why you would rather be with her than with me, I really do.

Anyway I’ll stop bothering you now. I won’t annoy you with messages or calls anymore. I don’t even know if you’re going to listen to this, why am I even leaving this for you. You probably won’t care, but if you’re listening to this I really hope you’re happy, I genuinely do. Goodbye, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](www.fandom-wonderland.tumblr.com) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bvchananbarness?s=09) or maybe buy me a coffee on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/madita)


End file.
